Solo Son Rumores
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: La preparatoria donde cierto peli-azul estudia, se fueron de excursión a un campamento. Ikuto ah oído rumores sobre una laguna que hay por ahí en un bosque, cerca a dicho lugar conocerá a una misteriosa chica de cabellos rosa "-Dime Amu... ¿Tu existes verdad?-" One-shot Amuto (No se si esto lo consideran romance pero por si acaso lo coloco)


_**Hola!**_

_**Perfecto… resulta que durante los exámenes las ideas fluyen xD y bueno uno no resiste en escribir y publicar -w-**_

_**Como sea… hoy les traje una historia mmm… ¿Humor? ¿Romance? ¿Drama? Sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea… por eso tal vez lo ponga en "Mystery" ¿Cómo se me vino está loca idea? Sinceramente no lo sé… solo es que en mis exámenes vienen unas ideas bien locas. (Y también me canse de repetir la palabra "Sinceramente" xD)**_

_**De acuerdo, empecemos:**_

* * *

**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara! No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

Solo Son Rumores

One-shot

Los alumnos de preparatoria se fueron de excursión a un pequeño campamento. Era obligatorio ya que eso te puede afectar en tus estudios, normalmente hay un mal humorado en el grupo, nos estamos refiriendo al conocido "Lobo solitario" Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a este misterioso chico no les gusta para nada las excursiones y peor los que sean obligatorios, pero ya que no tenía una opción tenía que ir obligado.

Ha Pasado un mes desde que aquellos alumnos se quedaron en el campamento. Sin ninguna novedad, solo se limitaban a estudiar, explorar y demás cosas de aquel gran bosque que se encontraban-Ya que el campamento se ubicaba en un bosque-.

Y ahora mismo nos encontramos con cierto peli-azul afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, cerca en una laguna, su lugar favorito del campamento, donde puede hacer notar su sobrenombre "Lobo solitario".

POV Ikuto

Es muy aburrido estar adentro en ese campamento. Sería más interesante para mi si tuviera amigos, eh ahí el porqué de mi sobrenombre. Sí, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, más conocido como el "Lobo solitario" de mi preparatoria. No eh tenido por decir un "amigo" pero si conocidos con los que me hablo. Ahora mismo me encuentro en una laguna, mi lugar favorito, aunque se ha oído rumores sobre este lugar. Recuerdo que un día un hombre raro me dijo algo como: "-No te acerques a este lugar, puede que te encuentres con ella-". Y lo más raro para mí fue que dijo ella, ósea, una mujer ¿Acaso acá habitaba una asesina en serie o algo así?, obviamente yo no creí tal cosa y aun así vengo a este lugar.

Mientras veía como la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella laguna que me encontraba cerca, pude ver a una misteriosa mujer, con una hermosa cabellera rosada; también muy larga como si en toda su vida la hubiera dejado así. Estaba sentada al borde de la laguna al parecer jugando con el agua.

Ella volteo su mirada y quedo mirándome, con sus bellos ojos color ámbar me dejaron hipnotizado, yo me sentí un poco nervioso y solo pude pronunciar una palabra.

-Hola.

-¿Quién eres tú?-ella respondió mi saludo con otra pregunta.

-S-solo soy un estudiante de preparatoria que está en aquel campamento debajo de la montaña.-le respondí mientras aun permanecía algo nervioso.

-Hummm…-ella solo hizo un pequeño sonido.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Siempre vengo aquí.

-¿Enserio? Jamás te eh visto, yo también siempre vengo por acá.-se colocó de pie para estar al frente mío.

-B-bueno… no todos los días pero si vengo…-su acercamiento en verdad me estaba incomodando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-al parecer esto se volvió un interrogatorio.

-Ikuto y tú…-hice pausa.

-Amu.

-Lindo nombre…

-Gracias, que bueno que algunos chicos al menos no creen loca a una chica con cabellera rosada y larga.-bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-No, no digas eso, te vez realmente hermosa así.-con mi mano agarre su mentón y alce su mirada.

Ella solo me mostro una sonrisa, en verdad era muy linda, no solo por su mirada sino también en la manera de ser. La conozco solo unos minutos y ciento unos sentimientos muy extraños, algo que me dijera "protégela y nunca la dejes" es como si ella estuviera solo para mi ¿Raro no? ¿Amor a la primera vista? Eso sí que no me la creía.

En verdad esta chica llamada Amu, me parecía un ángel, por su manera de hablar o su voz tal vez, pero también por como andaba vestida ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Pues en verdad mucho, tenía puesto solo un vestido color blanco, era algo largo que le quedaba debajo de las rodillas y andaba descalza pero no se le notaba nada sucio sobre su cuerpo, y que ironía ya que estamos en un bosque.

Ambos nos sentamos al filo de la laguna, mientras estábamos hablando.

-Así que… eres estudiante-resalto ese pequeño detalle.

-Si.-le respondí fácilmente.

-¿Qué grado?

-Soy de preparatoria.

-Ohh… yo jamás eh ido a la preparatoria.

-¿Eres estudiante?-voltee mi mirada para verla.

-Algo así… podría decirse que el bosque es mi escuela… ¿Raro no?-si le decía que "si" podría afondarla así que mi única opción era solo decirle una mentira.

-No para nada, la naturaleza es mejor maestro que los que me enseñan.-ella solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres muy divertido Ikuto, me alegra por fin encontrar a alguien bueno conmigo… la mayoría me dice loca, sin aun conocerme.-bajo la mirada trsite.

-Pues qué bueno que nos soy asa… soy algo igual a ti, a mí me conocen por el sobrenombre "El Lobo solitario".

-¿Por qué eres un lobo?-yo solo solté una carcajada, en verdad era tan inocente…

-No, no es porque sea un lobo, es solo un sobrenombre que me han puesto ya que yo no acostumbro con andar con gente, más paro solo que acompañado.-fije mi mirada al frente.

-Ohh… que pena, pero bueno…-yo voltee mi miraba para verla a la cara.- Me alegra ser tu amiga.-me sonrió.

Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y así nos quedamos hasta tarde. Eran como las 11 de la noche, me despedí de Amu con un abrazo y salí de esa laguna, dejando a Amu sola y aun sentada donde nos encontrábamos.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana, una semana desde que conocí a Amu, una semana desde que quede con mis sentimientos claros. Si era de hecho, me eh enamorado, de una desconocida, que con un corto tiempo se volvió como mi primera amiga. Pero aún tenía como muchas preguntas.

¿Por qué solo puedo ver a Amu en las noches? ¿Por qué ella no se cambia de atuendo cada vez que nos vemos? Y la que más me intriga es… ¿Por qué le tiene miedo a la civilización? Eso me dio a pensar gracias a que un día quise invitarla al campamento.

**Flash Black**

-¿Cómo?-me respondió muy sorprendida Amu.

-Que si no quieres acompañarme al campamento y tal vez te presente a mis compañeros.-le hable seriamente.

-¡No! Jamás voy a ir con personas. Ellos me dirán que soy rara… y…-se veía nerviosa.

-No creo que sean capaces.-le agarre de la mano, la cual ella no dio sorpresa alguna.

-¡Que no!-ella soltó mi agarre y salió corriendo de ahí y se escondió entre el bosque.

Yo fui detrás de ella pero era imposible, no la halle. Era como si el viento se la hubiese llevado, y desde ese día no la eh vuelto a ver…

**Fin del Flash Black**

Y bueno desde ese día no la eh vuelto a ver. A pesar de todo, sigo yendo a aquella laguna, con alguna pequeña esperanza de volverla a ver.

Ahora estoy en camino a la misma laguna de siempre, pero me sorprendí al ver a la misma chica que conocí hace una semana atrás, la única diferencia que veía en ella era que esta vez traía un vestido, era blanco como siempre, pero este era más largo como si fuera un vestido de novia pero uno simple, su cabellera no ha cambiado, sigue siendo larga que casi puede tocar el suelo y con el mismo tono rosa que le quede hermoso.

-¡Ikuto!-grito mi nombre y corrió para abrazarme.

-Hola Amu.-ella se separó.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te eh visto hace unos días, me tenías preocupada.

-Siempre eh venido, tu eres el que me tenía preocupado, desde ese día que trataba de llevarte con mis compañeros no te eh visto más por acá.-hice una pausa-Y veo que por fin cambiaste el atuendo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.- La otra que tenia se arruino y ahora tendré que usar este ¿Me queda bien verdad?

-Claro te vez hermosa, combina con tu tono de piel.

-Gracias por el cumplido.-ella se dio una media vuelta.-vamos-estaba a punto de caminar pero de repente ella piso mal y estaba a punto de caerse, yo como acción rápida la agarre de su cintura impidiendo que eso suceda. **(N/A: Si esta horrible descripción no basta, pues tomen de referencia mi imagen de perfil que tengo actualmente o la escena que pasa en Shugo Chara Doki capítulo 2 cuando Amu estaba a punto de caerse)**

-Gracias…-ella me agradeció con un hilo de voz, no se la razón pero un impulso paso en ese instante, lentamente fui acercando mis labios a los de ella. Amu no tenía intención de pararme así que yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y la bese.

Ese beso, no se sentía nada… un beso helado como si no tuvieras nada sobre tus labios. Soy un primerizo aunque no parezca en esto de los besos, seguro con la práctica pasara algo. Amu solo coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con su mano jugaba con mi cabello mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de separarnos de aquel beso, Amu solo sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado y actuó normalmente, eso fue lo que más me sorprendió.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo hablando como siempre, al terminar me despedí de Amu. Fue directamente a mi cabaña donde compartía con un compañero, me caía bien, pero no tanto como para ser mi amigo.

-Ikuto-kun me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo exaltado.

-Estaba en la misma laguna de siempre…-respondí naturalmente.

-Dime… has estado mucho en esa laguna… ¿No te ha aparecido ella?-me pregunto muy curioso.

-¿Ella?-repetí esa palabra con tono de duda.

-Si ella, algunos rumores dicen de que cerca de esa laguna, si vas seguido te encontraras con una misteriosa chica, dicen que siempre la veras con un vestido blanco, algunos la suelen llamar como "La Rapunzel Rosa" ya que tiene una larga cabellera larga y rosada. Y sus ojos hipnotizan con tan solo verlos, también puede tener cuerpo humano, nadie sabe como pero ella en verdad es solo un espíritu.-después de que me compañero termino de decir eso, me hizo recordar por alguna extraña razón a Amu.

-Eso son solo estúpidos rumores… ¿Las vas a creer?

-Solo te voy avisando porque dice que ella solo se suele presentar con aquellos chicos que les agrada, o a veces puede llegar a matarlos.-hizo una pausa.-pero si no me crees… bueno…-se dio la vuelta y se recostó en su cama.

Yo solo salí de la cabaña y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Amu, por suerte la encontré ahí, sentada cerca de aquella laguna.

-¿Ikuto?-se colocó de pie y se paró frente a mí.- ¿Por qué volviste?

Yo solo la agarre de ambas muñecas y le pregunte:

-Dime Amu… ¿Te existes verdad?-ella solo abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Q-Que cosas dices Ikuto?

-¡Responde!-le apreté fuerte sus muñecas mientras ella soltó en gemido de dolor.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Detente eso duele!

-Solo respóndeme y te soltare.

-¡Suéltame!-yo solo hice más fuerza.- ¡NO! ¿Ok?-ella se liberó de mi agarre.

-¿Estas bromeando no?-ella mantenía su cabeza baja.- ¿Eres aquella chica de los rumores hablados por este pueblo?-seguí muda-¡Responde!

-Adiós Ikuto.- frente a mis ojos pude ver como ella se iba corriendo y desaparecía como el viento, dentro del bosque.

Después de aquel suceso, eh regresado a mi ciudad, nadie sabe nada sobre Amu. Y yo… solo decir que mi primer "amor" fue muy raro… Ahora creo que podre creer en todo los rumores que dice la gente. Porque yo pude vivir uno, y hasta es más, me enamore de una chica que supongo que ni existe…

* * *

_**Cha Chan!**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo de lo más espantoso? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Horrible? ¿Merezco un millón de tomates? Sí que la explicación no fue la más perfecta por decirlo así… pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Saben que como cualquier escritor nos alegra mucho los reviews así que eso me pondría de los más Happy :3 feliz para los que no sepan ingles xD (y díganme si me quedo de lo más biuriful(? )**_

_**Como siempre mi caligrafía y readaptación no es la mejor así que lo siento si hay algo mal escrito o redactado.**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
